With the progress of digital image technology, the digital cameras have been more and more popular, and gradually the conventional cameras become outmoded. The pictures could be stored in digital forms as image files, so the user may view the photos through a computer or any other digital device, such as cellular phone, PDA, or even a digital camera. The image data captured by the digital camera is generally transferred to a personal computer and other data processing devices for being further processed, stored, or printed. Therefore, by the digitized function of the digital camera and the data processing ability of the personal computer, the applications of the digital image are more and more popular in the daily life. Moreover, the photographs stored in a personal computer can be processed or added with multimedia effect. Although taken by a conventional camera, the pictures may still be stored as image files through a scanner. Hence, almost all pictures could be treated as digital files. The user therefore could utilize the device with the ability of simple image processing to review the occasions and scenery of the pictures. However, the picture could only capture and preserve still image. Comparing with the video, the picture is boring and dull. Everyone in the picture is still and frozen. Especially there are many friends or relatives in that occasion.
Since viewing still pictures one by one is somewhat boring, and therefore unattractive, there are more and more techniques provided for composing the slide show of plural images. The conventional slide show merely displays the selected images or pictures one by one in an elaborate sequence or just random order. However, the images are “still images” all the same.
Recently, the generation of slide show further introduces the image effects to make the slide show vivid. The main purpose of such slide show is to simulate the movies. However, the movies have progressed from the silent film for quite a long time. The audience would never be satisfied with the movies or the slide show without splendid sound effect. Therefore, what is desired is to apply the audio analysis in the process of composing the slide show.